


A Christmas Present from You

by GalileoSunshine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Live Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/pseuds/GalileoSunshine
Summary: Watanabe You discovers a saddening fact about how Tsushima Yoshiko spends her Christmas's, and aims to make this Christmas a special one for her.





	A Christmas Present from You

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Live Secret Santa 2017, my gift to @sweetknife55 on Tumblr/@belloflove on Twitter. I hope you enjoy!

“Yousoro~!! See you tomorrow!” the ship-loving costume designer yelled cheerfully in farewell to the rest of Aqours. It was after practice, and everyone was going their separate ways home. 

Watanabe You stepped off the Numazu bus and out onto the street. Since Aqours had started practicing in a studio room in Numazu, everyone now took the bus home back to Uchiura. And with You’s house being so close, she was usually the first one to get off. 

“Hnnngh,” Yoshiko sighed as she practically dragged herself off the bus, her form slumped over and her school bag close to slipping off her shoulders. “I miss sitting down.”

You was also accompanied by one self-proclaimed fallen angel. At least that much hasn’t changed. Before Aqours started practicing in Numazu, they rode the same bus home together, and now they got off the bus together and walked home. The small point of familiarity made You happy. It was like a special bond they had. Walking-home-buddies.

“Come on, Yoshiko-chan,” You said, giggling in response to Yoshiko’s whining. “We’re almost home! You can bear to walk a bit longer.” 

Practice had been particularly strenuous that afternoon, and You could already feel the aches and pains seeping into her muscles and joints that would make themselves known the next morning. But You was used to it from all the sports activities she did. Yoshiko didn’t quite have that athleticism. 

“Easy for you to say,” Yoshiko replied. “I feel as though I’m weighted by the sins of the world. Also, don’t call me Yoshiko! It’s Yohane!” 

You laughed again. “Then, great fallen angel Yohane!” she said, and gave a wide, flourishing bow. “Please grace this mortal with your company in their walk home.” 

Yoshiko straightened a bit, then with a smug grin took her fallen angel pose with her fingers in a V shape in front of her eyes. “Hmph, you speak well, little demon. The great Yohane will condescend this once to accompany you.” 

“Great! Then let’s go!” You grinned and started off on her own without another word. 

“H-hey! Wait up!” Yoshiko, stunned for a moment, had to run to catch up. 

You laughed and practically skipped her next couple of steps. Sometimes her junior was so easy to goad. But that’s part of what makes her cute, You thought. 

They walked in relative silence for the next couple of minutes. As the evening dragged on and the darkness came in, slowly the streetlights that dotted the road flickered on, along with the Christmas themed lights and decorations on the surrounding buildings and houses. The road was slowly painted with festive reds and greens, snowmen and glowing Christmas trees, lighted deer wireframes, a few nativity scenes. 

“Waah, this is so pretty!” You said, admiring a particular arrangement of Santa’s sled being pulled by eight reindeer. 

“Yeah, it is,” Yoshiko answered, barely taking a glance. 

Their walk now slowed considerably as You stopped every now and then to look at the lights. “I love Christmas time. The music, the decorations, the costumes, the atmosphere. Everything’s so festive!”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Putting up lights on our house is always fun too! Oh, and decorating the Christmas tree! My mom always leaves the design of the lights to me, and the placement of the ornaments. What about you, Yoshiko-chan?”

“My apartment’s a bit small for putting up lights. Or a Christmas tree.”

“Aww, that’s a shame!”

You couldn’t help think that Yoshiko was being strangely untalkative, what with her short responses. But maybe she was still tired from practice. She made an effort to keep the conversation going. “Are you doing anything for Christmas? We’re on break now, after all.”

Yoshiko visibly tensed. “Umm…not really.” 

“So, just hanging out with family, then?” 

Yoshiko took a while to respond. It wasn’t often that they talked about their own lives. But that’s exactly why You brought the topic up. She wanted her to talk. She wanted to know more about the eccentric first year with delusions of grandeur. And why shouldn’t she? 

Finally, Yoshiko responded. “My mom pretty much always works on Christmas, so it’s just me in the house. I play games or do a livestream or…something.”

You stopped to turn and look at the other girl. Her gaze was directed at a pair of snowmen cutouts, but her eyes were far away, unfocused. The lights reflected in her eyes glistened and wavered. _It’s always like that?_ You wondered. 

“Doesn’t your mom get time off from work?”

“She’s supposed to, but something always happens. She needs to fill in for someone, a client is holding up the schedule, always _something_. It’s probably just my luck as a fallen angel.” 

“Oh…I see. But maybe this year will be different?”

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

She said it so matter-of-factly, it was hard for You to say anything back. And what could she say back, if this happened every Christmas? You flushed with embarrassment at the words she so easily threw out. _Maybe this year will be different._

Suddenly Yoshiko seemed to snap out of her reverie, with a quick shake of her head her focus returned. “It’s fine, though! Don’t worry about me, I’m used to it.” 

Yoshiko started walking ahead, past the older girl, and this time it was You who had to jog to catch up. She sped up so that she walked alongside Yoshiko. She needed to see her face, to make sure. 

“You don’t get lonely?”

They stopped again, just as suddenly as they started walking, and Yoshiko turned away ever so slightly. “Christmas just doesn’t come for a fallen angel.” 

Although she tried to make it sound offhand, like something you can dismiss as another of her jokes, her averted gaze and the slight tremor in her voice betrayed her. 

“But–”

“What about you?” Yoshiko cut her off. “Any Christmas plans?” 

_She’s avoiding the question_ , You thought, but she answered the one directed at her. “Same as always. I usually spend the day at Chika’s place, and then I have Christmas dinner with my family.”

Yoshiko hummed in response. “That seems nice.” 

“But I definitely know how you feel! My papa is almost never around for Christmas, and I miss him…a lot! And just the other day I got a letter from Papa saying he won’t be able to make it back in time for this Christmas either, so…”

The ash haired girl really wanted to cheer her junior up, but what made her start talking about her own family life, she wasn’t sure. It was something about the soft glow of streetlamps and Christmas decorations lighting up Yoshiko’s pale skin. It made the her seem particularly vulnerable in that moment, so fragile, and so open….it made it easier for You to open up as well. 

“It seems like Papa’s always missing the most important moments. And when he does come home, it’s always just to pop in and check up on us, and then he’s off again. I wish he’d stay longer. Mom wishes he’d stay longer. Ahhh, you don’t know what that does to my mom, how worried she gets. She, well…” 

You trailed off. She was pretty sure she was rambling now, so she stopped. And she was pretty sure Yoshiko didn’t want to hear all that.

Yoshiko, on her part, stayed silent. 

You wrung her hands trying to think of something else to say. “Do you still get presents from your mom?”

This time, Yoshiko responded. “Yeah. Every year. Even when I didn’t ask for anything.” 

You beamed, and grabbed her arm. “Then, she probably hates missing Christmas with you! Just as much as you hate not seeing her. But she tries her best, and the fact she gets you presents shows that she cares!”

“Y-yeah…” Yoshiko said shaikily, a bit surprised at the older girl’s sudden movement. But then she noticeably brightened, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. That little flicker of happiness on her face made You’s heart soar. 

You opened her mouth so say something else, but Yoshiko cut her off. 

“We’re here.” 

They reached that intersection where they always separated on their walks home, Yoshiko’s path kept her in the city and took her to the high-rise apartment buildings where she lived, and You’s path went to the more rural residential area where her house was located. 

Yoshiko struck her fallen angel pose again, but it seemed half-hearted. She didn’t even lower her voice as she usually did when adopting her other persona. 

“The great Yohane must descend to hell once more. But worry not, for she will arise the ‘morrow.”

You tried to put on her best Yousoro smile. “See you later.”

Yoshiko eased out of her pose and smiled back. “I’m fine, really. But thanks for trying to cheer me up, You- _senpai_.” She threw in that last bit as a tease. 

“N-no problem.” You flushed, and lowered her head to hide her face. Thankfully the darkness hid for her the color of red that dusted her cheeks. 

But still, she wished she could say more. There had to be something more, right? Wasn’t there anything she could do for her junior? 

You stayed rooted to the spot, watching Yoshiko’s back as she grew smaller in sight. 

_There is_. She clenched her hand into a fist and gave a little pump, her resolve set. 

 

~

 

In the early morning of Christmas day, You stood in front of Yoshiko’s apartment door dressed in a Santa themed costume. A white frilled vest with suspenders, a red plaid shawl with white furred edges, a similarly designed skirt, and a Santa hat. She also carried a red bag slung over her shoulder. 

Getting to Yoshiko’s house dressed in such an attire drew some curious gazes, but she swallowed her embarrassment and went forward anyways. And luckily, she still remembered the way to Yoshiko’s place since that time Chika and the others invited her to join Aqours. 

You clenched her fist in front of her again, and with a determined _hmph_ , she rang the doorbell. 

After a long silence, the door opened just a crack, and Yoshiko’s violet eyes peeked out. 

“Hello?” 

“Yousoro!” You said with a salute, putting on her widest grin and as much Christmas cheer as the sailor could muster. “Merry Christmas, Yoshiko-chan!” 

“It’s Yohane!” She answered instinctively. The door opened a bit wider. “What the heck are you doing here?” 

“Oh, don’t be like that Yoshiko-chan!” She tried to wedge her way in through the door, but Yoshiko held it in place. 

“I didn’t ask for you to come!”

“I’m your Santa, here to bring you cheer and presents! So _come on_!” 

You tried again pushing the door further in, putting her entire body against the wooden frame and straining as hard as she could, but Yoshiko kept resisting. Still, the smaller girl couldn’t hold out against You’s strength from years of physical activity, and the door nudged open slightly further. 

“Don’t Santa’s…come in the…middle of the night?!” Yoshiko said through her grunts, as she tried her hardest to keep the door from moving, but each time she paused to take a breath the door moved an inch further in. 

“It’s whatever! Just let me in! ACK!” You cried out as the door finally swung open all the way and she tumbled into Yoshiko’s apartment, her face hitting the floor. 

You quickly picked herself back up and straightened her outfit, then rummaged through her bag to make sure the contents weren’t damaged. Satisfied with the inspection, she closed up the drawstring and turned back to Yoshiko, who was flung a few feet away. She was on her hands and knees, and panting, clearly exhausted from trying to prevent You’s entry. 

“You’re something else, y’know that?” Yoshiko said sarcastically, “Forcing your way into someone else’s house on Christmas day.” 

“Barging into people’s homes is a Santa’s special privilege!” 

Yoshiko sighed and fidgeted with her clothes. “Seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were spending the day at Chika’s?” 

“I did! Yesterday! But today I’m spending all day with you!”

You helped the younger girl up on her feet. She then presented her red bag with a flourish. 

“Merry Christmas! I tried to get all your favorites!” You started taking things out of the bag, one by one, and listed them off. “For snacks I got a pack of strawberries, lots of different kinds of chocolates. I brought some manga to read together, a couple of horror movies to watch, some CD’s of that rock band you mentioned. I brought over some video games. Ah, and here’s some new ribbons for your fashion accessorizing, I could help too! Oh and some black and white glitter, some new makeup…”

As You brought out each item, Yoshiko felt a stab in her chest. Did You really pay that much attention to her, to remember all the things she liked? And she really went out of her way to get all these items? Just how much did all that cost her? And now she was giving up her precious day…to be with her? 

“Stop! You didn’t have to do this,” Yoshiko said. “I told you not to worry about me, didn’t I? I didn’t ask for you to…” 

You stopped removing items from her bag to stare at the other girl, who was gripping the front of her skirt, her hands trembling just the slightest. Setting down her red bag, You took the other girl’s hands in her own, and raised them in front of her. Their eyes met, and You could see the light in Yoshiko’s eyes quivering. 

“You don’t have to ask someone for a gift,” You said gently. “A gift is given because that person _wants_ to give it to you, because they care about you, and they want to see you happy.” 

Yoshiko squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t bear to look at You anymore. It made her heart ache too much. She wished she could cover her ears too, but her hands were preoccupied. 

“I care about you, Yoshiko-chan. I’m your _senpai_. We’re both a part of Aqours. We’re walking-home buddies. We’re friends. And we’re…more.” 

You squeezed Yoshiko’s hands. 

“I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.” 

And Yoshiko squeezed back, as though it could stop herself from trembling. She took a deep, shaky breath, then quickly let go of You and turned away, so she wouldn’t see her wiping her eyes. 

“You okay?” You said, and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, I kind of said something embarrassing, haha…”

“It’s Yohane,” the azure haired girl said, quite abruptly, startling You. She turned to face her again. “You said you’d spend the whole day with me?” 

Taken aback by Yoshiko’s sudden change, You was quiet for a few seconds. But then her trademark grin returned. “Of course!” 

“Promise?”

“A sailor never goes back on her word!” 

Yoshiko smiled back, a smile full of appreciation and thanks, a smile You just wanted to capture in time, a moment frozen so she could stare at forever. 

“Then, full steam ahead!” Yoshiko said, borrowing her upperclassmen’s catchphrase. 

You laughed, then gave her most hearty “Yousoro!” It was going to be a great day. You would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually go back to check where Aqours new practice location was, or where You actually lives, so sorry if these details weren't accurate!
> 
> And finals kept me from spending as much time on this as I wanted to, so I think the ending was a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
